colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Hot (Ingles ver.) - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' So Hotright|160px *'Artista:' Wonder Girls *'Mini Album:' 2 Different Tears *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Ingles *'Lanzamiento:''' 16-Mayo-2010 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sunmi Sohee Ingles J.Y.P And the Wonder girls, we're back I know you're looking at me why-I-I? Can't take your eyes off of me right-ight-ight I know it's hard but but please, you're embarrassing me Can you pretend I'm not around-ound-ound? Each time I walk around the block-ock-ock I feel the weight of people's stare-are-are Everyone's head turns following me around Someone please tell me what to do-do-do I'm so hot, I try to hide it but I'm so fine, I just can't help it, baby I'm so cool, Somebody help me I'm so, so, so hot, hot I know I should be getting used it by now All this attention coming from the crowd-owd I know they watch me, I know they want me And they know it's not gonna change-ange-ange Why can't I live a normal life-ife-ife A life just like a normal girl-irl-irl Mommy why did you make me so special? It's not so easy to be hot, hot, hot I'm so hot, I try to hide it but I'm so fine, I just can't help it, baby I'm so cool, Somebody help me I'm so, so, so hot, hot so hot, I try to hide it but I'm so fine, I just can't help it, baby I'm so cool, Somebody help me I'm so, so, so hot, hot Everybody's watching me 'Cause I'm so hot, hot Everybody's wanting me 'Cause I'm so hot, hot Anytime, anywhere I go I can never run away from the white spotlight They'll never leave me alone No matter what time it is, day or night How old do I gotta be till they don't want me no more? Drew Berrymore tell me Try to run but I just can't hide Started in Asia, now worldwide Everyone loves me, Try to get to know me What can I do? Oh no please leave me alone All the boys be loving me Girls be hating me They will never stop ‘Cause they know I’m so hot hot I'm so hot, I try to hide it but I'm so fine, I just can't help it, baby I'm so cool, Somebody help me I'm so, so, so hot, hot Español JYP Y las Wonder Girls Estan de vuelta Sé que me estás mirando a mí por qué-yo-yo? No me puedes quitar la vista de encima cierto-to-to Sé que es duro, pero pero por favor, me estás avergonzando ¿Puedes fingir que no estoy cerca? Cada vez que paso por la cuadra-dra-dra Siento el peso de la mirada de la gente-te-te Todo el mundo gira la cabeza siguiéndome Alguien por favor dígame qué hacer-hacer-hacer Soy tan caliente, Yo trato de ocultarlo, pero Estoy muy bien, No puedo evitarlo, bebé Soy tan genial, Que alguien me ayude Soy tan, tan, tan caliente, caliente Sé que debería utilizar lo que recibo por ahora Toda esta atención viene de la multitud-ud Sé que me miras, sé que me quieres Y sé que no va a cambiar-ar- ar- ¿Por qué no puedo vivir una vida normal-al-al Una vida normal, al igual que una chica-chica-chica Mamá, ¿Por qué me hiciste tan especial? No es tan fácil ser caliente, caliente, caliente, Soy tan caliente, Yo trato de ocultarlo, pero Estoy muy bien, No puedo evitarlo, bebé Soy tan genial, Que alguien me ayude Soy tan, tan, tan caliente, caliente Soy tan caliente, Yo trato de ocultarlo, pero Estoy muy bien, No puedo evitarlo, bebé Soy tan genial, Que alguien me ayude Soy tan, tan, tan caliente, caliente Todo el mundo me está mirando Porque soy tan caliente, caliente Todo el mundo me quiere Porque soy tan caliente, caliente En cualquier momento y a cualquier lugar que vaya Nunca podré huir de la luz blanca Ellos nunca me dejan sola No importa qué hora es, si es de día o de noche ¿Qué edad tengo que tener para que que no me quieran más? Drew Berrymore dime Trato de correr pero no puedo ocultarme Se inició en Asia, ahora es en todo el mundo Todo el mundo me ama, Tratan de llegar a conocerme ¿Qué puedo hacer? Oh no por favor, déjame tranquila! Todos los chicos me aman Las chicas me odian Ellos nunca pararan Porque saben que soy tan caliente caliente Soy tan caliente, Yo trato de ocultarlo, pero Estoy muy bien, No puedo evitarlo, bebé Soy tan genial, Que alguien me ayude Soy tan, tan, tan caliente, caliente Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls